


Talk To Me

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss the sound of your voice."</p><p>"You've got my voice now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Ariadne/Arthur- talking dirty. As in, "so filthy I could come from that by itself.""

Ariadne sighed and tried to get into a comfortable position. This was difficult to do, given the fact that she was a tiny woman in the middle of her seventh month of pregnancy. She was normally a back sleeper, though she could curl up on her side around Arthur. This far along in her pregnancy, lying on her back was a very definite no-no. Arthur was out on a job, so curling up around him was not an option, either. Pillows just weren't the same, and didn't relieve the ache in her lower back or the spasms that hit her calf muscle constantly.

The phone rang, just as she managed to fall asleep. Huffing in annoyance, she grabbed her phone and answered it as she struggled to sit up. "What?"

"Is this how you speak to the love of your life?" Arthur teased.

Hearing his voice woke her up the rest of the way. "I had just fallen asleep. It's hard to sleep without you here," she complained, wedging a pillow below the small of her back. "Ow! Your son is keeping me awake."

"Oh, so he's my son now?" he asked, amused.

"He has a strong kick," Ariadne replied with a laugh. "And I think he has really long legs. I know he didn't get that from me."

Arthur laughed, his voice warm and loving. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend he was lying in the bed next to her instead of half a world away. "Okay, that I'll cop to."

Ariadne laughed along with him. "The job is done, then."

"Yeah. I've got to turn in results since our extractor's had run ins with them before. So I should be able to leave in a day or two as planned."

"I miss you," Ariadne admitted.

"Calves hurting?" he guessed.

"Yes, but also _you._ I mean, I miss you. I miss having you here. Your lame jokes and your fussy details and how you need to iron your _jeans._ I miss the sound of your voice."

"You've got my voice now."

"Yeah. It's not the same as having you here."

"Hm... What about phone sex?" Arthur offered, a sly note to his voice. "Pretend I'm there with you, doing everything I'm going to say."

"Huh," Ariadne muttered, struggling to get into a better position. "I may like the sound of this."

"I thought you might," he answered, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Comfy?"

"So far, so good."

"Because I can picture you there, and I'll push your legs apart, take off your cute little panties—"

"They're not cute, they're plain white and—"

"Don't ruin the mood," Arthur chided, laughter in his voice. "They're low rise to go below your belly, so they're cute. Now, where was I... Oh, yes. Taking off your panties. Touching your legs. Stroking that perfect skin until I get right there, right where you want me."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Ariadne asked, but there was an odd pitch to her voice that she hadn't expected to hear. She couldn't help but imagine Arthur doing what he was describing, and now she was wondering why she hadn't ever tried phone sex before.

Crap, it was _hot._

"I'm gonna lick your sweet little pussy, get my tongue right up in there. You taste like honey," Arthur said, voice low and husky. "Swirling my tongue in you, on your clit. It can't hide from me, not when I'm looking for it, not when I'm going to lick it, and suck on it, and make sure it's nice and wet and getting all my attention."

Licking her lips, Ariadne slid her hand down around her belly to the juncture of her thighs. It was awkward, but she could finally reach. "Such good attention it is," she said, her voice breathy. "I'll kiss you," she offered, not sure if she was sounding stupid or sexy. _Please be sexy,_ she thought, and relaxed at the sound of Arthur's pleased hum. "And take your clothes off, one piece at a time, until you're naked on the bed."

"My dick is so ready for you," he said, his own voice sounding a little strangled.

"You have your fist around it, don't you? Pretending it's mine?"

"Uh huh. Touching yourself yet?"

"Maybe," Ariadne drawled. "Maybe I want to hear more about this tongue of yours."

"Only if I hear about yours."

She laughed a little. "Of course. Can't have you getting all the fun."

"I'm going to suck on your perfect little tits, rub your clit. You're going to be soaked, wet for me, ready for me to get my dick inside your tight little pussy."

Not words she usually liked using, but hearing Arthur say them? _Damn._

"So naughty," she purred, rubbing at herself a little harder. "But maybe I want to suck you off first. Maybe I want to lick your dick, take it in my mouth. I want to hear you moan, want to hear you beg me to let you come. I want you to know it's me that's letting you feel like this, I'm the one that's going to climb on top of you, I'm going to get your dick in me, I'm going to fuck you hard, I'm going to make you come so hard you see stars," she said, hearing him groan. "How close are you, Arthur? Coming for me yet? I want to see you come, want to get that hand all covered in it, lick it all off and get you hard enough to do it all over again."

"Holy shit, Ariadne," Arthur groaned, and it was that strangled sound he got when he was close, hovering near orgasm. "You're good at this."

She was? Fantastic. She hadn't been sure she could do this.

Moaning a little, Ariadne heard him groan again in response. "You like that, don't you? Hearing me tell you that I'll fuck you? Should I get you on your back, get you under me, make you eat me out, make you watch me on top of you, ride you hard until I come, then maybe I'll let you, I'll see if you've been good, and then you can come inside of me..."

Arthur let out the garbled sound he usually made when he came, and she couldn't help but grin in the darkened bedroom. She did that, she could do this, she had gotten him so hot and bothered just by words alone, and she was actually getting herself all worked up, thinking about the feel of him inside her—

"I want it," Arthur said, his voice a little thready. "All of it. And I want you up against the headboard, holding on when I lift you up, when I get my dick inside you. I wanna fuck you, wanna get deep in there, wanna touch you, wanna hear you."

Ariadne moaned a little louder than she usually did, feeling a little ridiculous. But she felt too good, closing her eyes and pretending those were Arthur's fingers on her as his voice caressed her ears, and those were his fingers about to bring her off. "Yeah, like that," she heard him say as she moaned again. "I've got a nice thick cock, and I'll put it inside you, hit that spot that makes you wanna scream, and I'll keep going, keep getting you moaning."

She let out a loud, lusty groan when she came, a rush of pleasure flooding her and making her forget about the cramp in her calf.

When her breathing evened out, she chuckled. "Wow. Nice way to spice things up a bit."

He laughed, his voice sounding a little shaky. "Yeah. And when I'm back home, we'll do exactly what we just said."

"Promises, promises," she drawled, unable to stop grinning. "You'd better."

"I'll see if I can get my flight moved up."

If anyone could, he could. Pleased, Ariadne fell asleep as soon as the call ended.

The End


End file.
